The present application relates to guard structures, and more particularly to a guard structure that complies with safety features and guards a fan.
Fans are used in conjunction with various electrical equipment that benefit from the movement of heat and/or air from their location. Perforations to cover the fan, thereby preventing a person from having their clothing or a portion of their bodies contact the blades of the fan, are a safety requirement. The specified dimensions for the size of perforations or openings are found in safety standards, such as International Electrotechnical Commission (IEC) 60950.
These safety standards include size of opening requirements for fan enclosures, which cover one or more surfaces of a fan.
During operation, fan enclosures with larger openings increase airflow and increase the ability of the fan to disperse heat because less material is blocking air flow from the fan. But, there is a limit as to how large the openings can be so as to still satisfy the safety requirements.
Thus, a guard structure for a fan that is safety compliant and also allows for increased air flow when the fan is in use is desired.